Origin
by Nothing Really Specific
Summary: Ever wondered how Mickey or Donald got their voice? It's all about the bond between them and their voice actors. This is the story of Panchito Pistoles and his original voice actor Joaquin Garay who is debating on wether to do Panchito's voice or not because of a shady contract. If Garay declines, then Panchito will be mute forever, and 'be dealt with'. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Origin**

**The persons mentioned in this story are the original voice over actors for these characters.**

**Joaquin Garay- **Panchito Pistoles

**Clarence Nash- **Donald Duck

**Jose Oliveira- **Jose Carioca

**Walt Disney- **Mickey Mouse

**Dolores Voght Scott was Walt Disney's secretary from 1930-65**

**####**

**Chapter One: The Interview**

**December 1944**

**Walt Disney Studios**

Joaquin Garay sat in a business suit and matching hat in the waiting room of Mr. Disney's office waiting for an interview. The secretary, Dolores Voght Scott, was filling papers and writing down call back numbers. "Yes sir..." she said, in a sweet but motherly voice. "I'll have Walt call you back when he's available." She hung up the phone. Her maroon sweater and white shirt with frilly collar accompanied by _Worth_ perfume (the latest trend in Paris) made her feel younger than she actually was. She was forty-seven.

The intercom beeped. "Is he here yet Dolores?" A voice asked. Dolores pressed the red button on the receiving end. "Yes Walt," she said. She released her finger and looked over at Joaquin. "You can go in Mr. Garay." Joaquin smiled, stood and walked towards the office of Mr. Walt Disney, tipping his hat to Dolores along the way.

Walt's office was cheerful. Plush dolls of Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Pluto, and Goofy adorned the shelves that were behind Walt's big oak desk which was covered with papers, forms, and old paperwork. He was a terrible organizer but everyone in the place knew never to touch his desk. There was a system to his madness and Walt knew where every single paper, pencil, and paperclip was. Two chairs, one on each side were present. Near the hot seat chair (the chair opposite the business side of the desk) was a small coffee table. Mr. Walt Disney was sitting in the chair on the business side of the desk. His face was beginning to show a bit of age, but his mustache was still youthful, still full of promise, still full of grand spirit. Walt stood and shook Garay's hand. "Well if it isn't Mr. Joaquin Garay himself." Walt said. "Hello Mr. Disney." Joaquin said. "Call me Walt please," Disney said, "I hate Mr. or boss, it's just too formal." He sat down. "Please," Walt continued, "sit down." Garay smiled and took his seat. "Gracias."

"Want some tea?" Walt asked. Garay nodded, "Yes please," he said. Walt pressed the red button on the intercom. "Dolores, would you be a saint and prepare two cups of tea for me and Mr. Garay?" A pause. "Of course Walt." Dolores replied.

"Now, I bet you're wondering on why I flew you up here from the border Joaquin." Walt said. "Yes, you weren't very specific on the telephone," Garay said, "all you said was something about a cartoon." Walt nodded, "It's a good will piece, a bit of fluff for the Latin folk to keep them on our side."

"Sounds reasonable," Joaquin said. "What do you need me to do?"

Dolores came in with a silver tray with a teapot, sugar, two cups of tea, and crème. She sat it on the coffee table, smiling as she left. "Crème or sugar?" Walt said, reaching for his tea and ready to add some crème or sugar if asked. "I'll take two lumps of sugar." Joaquin said, reaching for the sugar spoon. Walt grabbed it first and poured the requested amount. "So," Walt said leaning back in his chair and sipping the tea. "I need you to be a rooster."

"A rooster?" Joaquin said a bit confused. "I'm sorry I'm not sure if I follow." Walt smiled and pressed the red button on the intercom again, "Dolores, send in Panchito Pistoles please."

"Right away sir."

Mr. Garay sipped his tea. "I'm assuming that's him?" He asked. Walt nodded, "You'll be working with Clearance and Jose, you'll become The Three Caballeros."

"The Three Caballeros huh, has a nice ring to it." Joaquin said, stirring his tea with a stirrer and drinking it some more. "What's the story?" Garay asked.

"The story Senor Garay," Walt said, "is Donald's birthday, and you and Mr. Jose are going to give him the time of his life. It's a package feature. First it will be Donald by himself, then Jose will come in, and you will be last." He sipped the tea, "Your part is going to be fun because well, you're going to teach Donald a thing or two about Mexico and how to party, something that he never really gets to do that much." Footsteps down the hallway. Joaquin turned, expecting to see the rooster but instead it was Mickey Mouse, humming a little tune to himself.

"Mickey, how nice of you to stop by." Walt said with a smile. "I just wanted to say hello to the newest member," Mickey said gaily with all the spontaneous energy he could muster. He extended his hand to Joaquin. "Pleased to me 'ya. I'm Mickey Mouse," Mickey said, "what's your name?"

"Joaquin Garay."

"Well, let me just say, it's a pleasure to have you aboard, I'm sure that you'll do fine. Panchito's a bit crazy but he has a heart of gold." Mickey said. "Crazy and a heart of gold, I can work with that." Joaquin replied. "Good, because you're going to have to provide his voice."

"His _voice_?" Joaquin looked a bit confused, he figured that he was going to do voice over work, but by the way Mickey said, 'provide his voice' Garay got the sense that the mouse meant something else entirely.

"Mr. Garay," Walt said, sitting his teacup down on his desk, leaning over and folding his hands, looking at the Mexican man with complete serious. "Panchito doesn't have a voice. He's completely mute. We need you to be his voice. All it takes is your cooperation for five minutes and you can be on your way if you wish or you can stay until the feature is completed."

"Is there a catch to this?" Joaquin asked.

"The only thing that will happen after your cooperation is that you two will be linked." Walt said, "Especially when it comes to traumatic or dangerous situations. If you're ever in any danger or have a problem, he'll be there to help you out. Even risk his life for you if it comes to that."

"Sir." It was Dolores on the intercom. "Panchito's here."

"Send him in." Walt said, pressing the button again and letting go.

The rooster walked down the hallway and towards the office, smiling and bobbing up and down as if he were listening to his favorite song. He did a shimmy and bit of samba and when he saw Garay he smiled, shook his hand and bowed, removing his sombrero. "Well," Joaquin said, "he's polite I'll give him that."

"I told you, heart of gold." Mickey said. Panchito stood up and turned towards Mickey and preformed a bit of sign language, asking him to translate. Mickey nodded as Panchito began moving his arms about in sign language. He stopped turned towards Mickey who translated. "He said, 'Hello sir, welcome to the family, my name is Panchito. What's yours?'"

"Joaquin Garay."

Mickey signed Joaquin's name. Panchito nodded, and signed some more. "Pleased to meet you." Mickey said. "Likewise, how are you doing today?" Joaquin replied. Mickey signed and Panchito quickly signed back. "He says that he's fine, and is very happy that you're here. He also say that it will be a pleasure working with you." Mickey turned towards Panchito again, who signed some more. Mickey translated, "Now can we please get on with the procedure? I only know so much sign language and I'm running out of things to say."

Joaquin looked at Walt, "Wait, I want to look at the contract first, where is it?" He said. "Right here." Walt said, and handed the document to him. Joaquin read it over and over, he became appalled, rather disgusted. "I'm sorry," Garay said, "I just can't do it right now, you'll have to get somebody else."

Walt sighed in frustration, "That's the problem we've run into Senor Garay," he said, "you're the only one available. Every other person has declined, it seems that nobody wants him."

"Maybe there's a reason." Joaquin said, he turned towards Panchito, "I'm sorry, I just can't." He shook his hand. The rooster looked at him, disappointed but understanding. He was used to rejection and this was no different than everybody else, except for one difference. He wouldn't be able to speak if Joaquin agreed to the terms and it would be rendered an 'obsolete character' because of the simple fact that silent films just aren't made anymore like they used to be. Everything was sound, and Panchito couldn't produce a single solitary one. Joaquin left but Panchito tapped him on the shoulder. The rooster signed something rather quickly. Garay turned towards Mickey who translated once again. "Thanks for talking to me, normally most people would just turn around, you're the first who's ever asked me how I was doing." Joaquin smiled and placed his hand on his chin and moved it outwards, it was the only thing he knew when it came to signing. The sign for 'you're welcome.' Panchito smiled and embraced him quickly, patting Garay on the back and letting go before it became awkward but it immediately was. Joaquin just looked at Panchito and slowly embraced him back, not bothering to look at him, but his face was priceless. Confused and uncomfortable. The rooster let go and Joaquin turned around and left. Walt looked over towards Panchito and sighed, "Maybe that's the reason no one wants you," he said, Panchito turned, "you're too much of a hugger." Panchito smiled, shrugged his shoulders and walked out as if nothing happened at all.

"You know what's going to happen to him right?" Mickey said. Walt nodded, "Yeah I know Mickey, it'll be a shame, he's a good hearted one too. I'll give him another month."

"And if nothing turns up?" Mickey asked. Walt sighed, looking in the direction that Panchito and Joaquin went and said, "Then I guess we'll have no choice then."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Car Accident**

Joaquin walked into the parking lot of the Disney Studios. It was a black top and even though it was December, the parking lot gave off some heat from the sun as if it were the middle of the July. Joaquin's car was parked right in front. A 1937 BSA Scout Series Four. It was a two-seater, at a reasonable price of $205.48 in United States dollars, for it was a British vehicle that Joaquin received as a bonus for his work in pervious film. The car was a nice peaceful sea blue with all of the classic car amenities. A large window in the front, with a big nice steering wheel, an engine in the front, a collapsible hood in the back. It was a car fit for royalty.

Panchito also walked out into the parking lot for he decided to take the reminder of the day off. Walking to his own car, which was a 1936 Toyota Standard Sedan AA. A Japanese car that was candy apple red that smelled of Mexican food. It was one of those hand-me-down cars that the company was going to throw out, because of the ungodly aroma of cooked beef, cheese, tomatoes, rice, beans, and authentic enchiladas. But who better to take a car that smelled of Mexican food than a cartoon character who was technically from Mexico.

The rooster saw Joaquin from across the way pull out of the parking lot and be on his way. He waved but Garay didn't wave back, he didn't even notice that Panchito was there. Panchito didn't care though, he was just happy to have met the guy. He was about to get into his own car, pulling out his keys, when he heard a large, not-so-good sounding crash from the next street over. Panchito shoved his keys back in his pocket and upon protective instinct, ran across the parking lot to see what was going on and what he could do to help. Traffic backed up. People were getting out of their cars, their faces were shocked and horrified, as if Pearl Harbor were happening all over again. Panchito didn't take those looks too well.

The rooster came up to the street corner. He became speechless. Joaquin's car was totaled, the front end was destroyed, all thanks to a military tanker carrying oil to wherever it was going, apparently the destination was more important that obeying traffic laws. The lane the oil truck was in had a red light and Joaquin had the chance to go. Well, you can imagine the rest of it. The wreck took place in the middle of the street. The engine on Joaquin's car had completely been engulfed in flames. Joaquin himself was still inside, a bit dazed and confused, trapped by the airbag. A Good Samaritan had the decency to run to the nearest pay phone and call an ambulance. Another person tried to see if he could help the Garay out, but was unsuccessful. Cue the rooster with the guns.

Panchito walked over and pulled out his pistols. The man who was helping Joaquin became disturbed when he saw the rooster with pistols drawn. "What are you doing?" The man asked. Panchito, who of course, said nothing, tried to push him out of the way, but the man was persistent. "Are you a gang member or something?" Panchito looked at the good intention male with a look and matching thought, _"Really, are you that dumb?" _Joaquin looked over and saw him, "It's alright sir," he said, "let him do whatever it is he wants to do." The man nodded, and reluctantly stepped to the side. Panchito aimed his pistols at the airbag and fired. The bullet punctured the airbag and it slowly deflated. Panchito fired again. The hole grew larger and the airbag deflated faster.

_"Can you move?"_ Panchito thought, knowing full well that Joaquin couldn't read his thoughts, the rooster tried to pull him out of the car before something else happened. Joaquin in truth, couldn't move at all. His legs were trapped. Panchito noticed that Joaquin's legs were crushed in between the metal of the car and the seat. They were wedged almost to the point where he wouldn't be able to get out without the Jaws of Life. Almost. Panchito bent down and tried to move Garay's legs out. Joaquin screamed in pain. "Please stop!" Panchito shook his head and continued pulling.

"Will you stop it!" The man who tried to help before said, "Can't you see that he's in pain." The Good Samaritan who called the ambulance rushed over. "The ambulance is almost here."

"Good." the other man said. He looked at Panchito, who was still pulling, "Look I know you're just trying to help," the main said, trying to pull the rooster away, "but you're only making it worse." The rooster desperately held on, very slowly Joaquin's left leg, the one that Panchito was pulling on, started to come out. Joaquin looked at the rooster, a bit annoyed that he caused pain, but thankful that he attempted to save him. The ambulance pulled up. Doctors quickly got out and with the Jaws of Life freed Joaquin and rushed him to the hospital. Panchito tried to get into the ambulance too but the doors closed on him and the ambulance drove to the nearest hospital. The rooster sighed out of disappointment and walked back towards the studio. The man who tried to push him back and out of the way followed him. "Hey," he said, "I'm sorry if I came off a bit strong." Panchito turned towards him and told him to come over with his hand. The man did so. "Clarence Nash." He said walking next to the rooster on the sidewalk. Panchito fished in his pocket for a business card and handed it to him.

_Panchito Pistoles: Drifter, Part-Time Sheriff of Pátzcuaro, Mexico, Spanish to English Translator (Sign Language). _

_Ability to understand English and Spanish but at the moment I can't speak._

Clarence looked at the rooster, a bit disheartened. "Have you always been like this?" He said handing the business card back. Panchito nodded. "Wow, I'm sorry." Clarence said. Panchito placed an open palm and made a check mark like motion with the other. The sign language symbol for 'it's alright.'

"Hey I want you to meet someone, if that's okay with you?" Clarence asked, hoping that his friend that he was taking the rooster to would cheer him up. Panchito without question repeated the same symbol and the two walked on back to the studio.

Back in the parking lot, Donald Duck was headed out to lunch. His car was a Model T. The oldest car in the place but it was still in working condition and that's really all he needed in a car anyway. Dressed in his usual sailor outfit and hat, the duck was singing a love song to himself. "I don't want to set the world on fire, I just want to start, a flame in your heart." Presently, he was single, but he was thinking about asking a certain girl that he recently met out on a date. Nothing fancy, just a dinner at a nice but not too expensive restaurant. As he got into his car and pulled out of the parking lot, Clarence and Panchito walked by. Donald waved to Clarence and the rooster. "Hello Clarence," Donald said stopping a moment, showing off his smile. "Hey Donald." Clarence said, "This is Panchito Pistoles." The rooster smiled and extended his hand. "How do you do?" Donald said politely. Panchito didn't reply. Donald sat there a bit confused. "Hey you okay?" Donald asked. Panchito nodded and pulled out his business card again, showing it to Donald. "Ah, I see." Donald said understanding. The duck then began to sign, asking the rooster if he would like to go out to lunch with him. Panchito nodded and asked if he could get in the car. Donald replied with a yes. Clarence, who had no idea what was going on, was a bit impressed that Donald knew sign language in the first place, for Clarence sure as hell didn't. "Hey Donald," Clarence said, "where'd you learn to sign like that?"

"My auntie is deaf Clarence," Donald said, "Hey, there's room for one more, you wanna come?"

"Nah, I got some work to do, paperwork stuff," Clearance said, "I'll catch ya later though."

"Alright, well stay safe now." Donald said as he waved goodbye and drove off.


End file.
